


April Drabble: Relief

by methylviolet10b



Series: April 2020 Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Drabble, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: “I doubt one man in a thousand could have reached me in time.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: April 2020 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	April Drabble: Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A continuation of sorts of yesterday's drabble, Rescue, but you don't have to read that to understand this.  
> Author's Note: I've been writing drabbles again recently. They're loosely centered around a basic theme, which might or might not become evident over time.

“I doubt one man in a thousand could have reached me in time.”

Watson snorted. “Any decent rugby player could have done exactly as I did. I grant you, not everyone would have my motivation, but it was a simple diving tackle and grab.”

There had been nothing simple about it, or the strength of hand and body that had stopped my fall and helped me to safety. Though Watson tried to hide it, he was paying the price of my salvation with a number of not inconsiderable aches and pains.

I kissed his forehead. “Not one in ten thousand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 24, 2020.


End file.
